


Pure Imagination

by Starlithorizon



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: AU, Candy, Candy Shop AU, Friendship, Gen, frazzled babysitters, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlithorizon/pseuds/Starlithorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Carolyn had worked at her family's sweet shop? Well, she'd be the CEO and owner of that shop, her son would be a very enthusiastic shop boy, her chief candy maker wouldn't be very good at what he did (though he'd love it), and Douglas would be very good at making lollipops.<br/>So, you know, not much would change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Imagination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EventHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/gifts).



> I loved the idea of Arthur owning and running a candy store so much that this happened.  
> Also, the title came from "Pure Imagination," mostly because EventHorizon said that Willy Wonka would be jealous of her Arthur's candy store.

Martin Crieff, chief candy maker and manager of a dinky little sweet shop in Fitton, pursed his lips in thought as he tapped out an idle rhythm on the counter. He was trying to figure out the best way to display the new taffy flavours he and Douglas had come up with, and it was proving quite the puzzle for the poor fellow. No matter, he'd figure it out soon.

He was a bit put out as Douglas had sent him out of the kitchen with a glower. Martin was the chief candy maker, but even he had to admit that Douglas was the _better_ candy maker. Still, he shouldn't have been so cross with Martin for sending the sugar aflame.

Again.

For the third time.

This month.

Still. He was relatively new to the whole thing, and deserved a bit of leeway. He was still learning, and he could hardly do that if he was marooned to the front counter, could he?

The little silver bell above the door jingled as a harried looking woman walked in with a small child. The child's eyes were wide as saucers, and Martin knew that it wasn't just because of the beautiful candy displays.

The Knapp-Shappey Sweet Shop was owned by Carolyn Knapp-Shappey and her son Arthur. As such, she allowed him to have a hand in decorating the shop. Of course, no one was quite prepared for the explosion of colour and pattern that Arthur had produced for the shop, most of it glossed over (quite literally, with respect to the counter and floor) with the intimidating woman's innate sense of professionalism and whatnot. She ensured that the chaos was contained.

Each wall was a different colour, and those colours were _loud_. They showcased the candies in their gleaming glass jars beautifully, everything glistening deliciously in the light. The floor was painted with giant swirls, closely resembling the swirls on some of the sweets in those jars. The counter itself was covered in swaths of colours and patterns, the top decorated with old fliers for sweet shops long gone. It felt a bit ominous to Carolyn (especially since she knew the financial standing of the shop), but Arthur had been so pleased.

"Hullo, and welcome to The Knapp-Shappey Sweet Shop!" Arthur crooned as he emerged from the break room. He smiled indulgently at the little boy as he straightened his paper hat.

"Hi," the woman said tersely. She tugged at the boy's hand with a reminder not to touch anything. She then let him loose to explore the sweets in their jars, glittering temptingly.

"What are these?" the boy asked, pointing to a display of white chocolate polar bears. Those were a particular specialty of Martin's, and the little black sprinkle eyes had been set into them lovingly, just as the mold had been crafted with practiced hands. He bit back a proud smile at the child's delight.

"They're white chocolate polar bears," Arthur informed the little boy, grinning. "Do you like polar bears?"

The little boy nodded carefully, like he was afraid the answer might offend the looming fellow with the enormous smile.

"Me too! Polar bears are brilliant. Would you like to try one?"

The woman took a step forward to prevent the boy from sampling the candy, but Martin stopped her smoothly, asking if she'd like anything.

"No, no, I'm fine," she said distractedly, watching the exchange with narrowed eyes. The chief candy maker/manager smiled kindly.

"Would you like a sample of anything? We've some dark chocolate truffles here."

She shook her head, stepping closer to the boy. He was beaming up at Arthur, a polar bear minus its head in his hand.

Martin watched with surprising fondness as Arthur showed the little boy around the store, offering samples all over the place. Carolyn hated when he did that, but even Martin had to admit that it wasn't particularly often.

Douglas emerged from the kitchen with his special raspberry lollies and smiled at the boy as he stuck them into the display. They shone like jewels in the window.

"So, you've got what you want?" Arthur asked as he led the child to the counter to pay. The boy nodded and put his bag of assorted goodies next to the scale for Martin. While they ordinarily charged by the candy or by the pound (or, sometimes, by the minute of the customer was especially annoying), Martin took the boy's proffered fiver and gave him a pound in return. It was easily six pounds worth of sweets (not surprising, as Carolyn did charge a bit much), but he had to admit that he liked the kid. He also had to admit that he was less than fond of his caregiver.

"Thank you, Arthur!" the boy cried as the woman led him out of the shop. The shop boy raised his hand and waved.

"Bye! Have a nice day!"

The little bell chimed and the door closed, sending the jubilantly bright shop into companionable quiet.

"Am I allowed back into the kitchen again?" Martin asked after a bit, stretching like a cat behind the counter. He didn't sound upset anymore, which surprised him. He _wasn't_ upset anymore, which surprised him even more. Douglas smirked.

"I suppose. Just keep the fire to a minimum, all right, _Sir_?"

"Well, it would be easier if you would just _teach_ me..."

The pair bickered their way into the kitchen, and Arthur smiled contentedly as he leaned against the counter. He _was_ smart enough to get a job somewhere else if he so chose. He didn't _have_ to work for free in his mum's sweet shop. But, truth be told, he couldn't think of anything that would be better than getting to come to work every day with his mum and the guys.

He gave a fond pat to the decrepit old cash register, the faded letters G-E-R-T-I painted near the corner, and went back in to the kitchen to join his friends in whatever word game they were playing this time.


End file.
